With You for One Day
by Furu Kei
Summary: A wish. What does ChibiSetsuna want for Christmas this year?KonoSetsu and ChibiKonoSetsu Oneshot


**A/N:** For you whose smiles I am thinking of this Christmas. And for everyone. Thank you for the support when Furu was in scary place. Furu can never thank everyone enough…Merry late Christmas (Gomen for being late). Happy New Years. (Ehh! Furu will try my best to update my other stories as soon as possible. I am sorry for the long delay in Half/Soul and DE. It might take me a while to update and reply to everyone who sent me such wonderful pms/reviews/emails. I hope this Oneshot is an okay present as thankies to everyone…gomen again. )

**Note: **Entire Oneshot in Setsuna's POV

**Disclaimer:** _Mahou Sensei Negima _is not mine…but the random story lines for Furu's fics are Furu's.

_With You for One Day_

She's a part of me.

The cheerier part. The laughter that had left my childhood. The part of my soul that would remain forever young.

She is my exact opposite; perpetually energetic, overly expressive with her emotions, and most importantly…attributed with tiny hands and feet that can never be described by any other word besides- cute. So very cute that Ojou-sama would hug and pet her every time I summon her.

But she isn't human. Even more so than I am. Besides, the life of a chibi is a short one…only lasting long enough to serve her purpose before I would call back my magic, leaving nothing except a lifeless omnyou talisman with a name scribbled on the surface.

Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I should allow her to remain. Give her the chance to enjoy herself once in a while…rather than letting her disappear after her task is complete. In the end, however, the idea would remain only a passing thought.

I need all of my magic to protect Ojou-sama. Should I need to sacrifice the part of myself that is ChibiSetsuna in order to do so every time I call back my magic…I would willingly do it. It is selfish of me. But I don't mind being selfish to myself. Chibi knows as well.

Just as no two talismans are made exactly the same, ChibiSetsuna is different every time she is summoned. Her personality and intelligence is determined by the amount of magic I choose to instill in her, and the length of her life span is determined by the amount of time it takes for her to fulfill her purpose.

She has an important role. And protecting Ojou-sama was an important and worthy goal indeed, so ChibiSetsuna takes great care to complete whatever duty I call for her to accomplish. Yet her knowledge does not exceed what she would need to finish her task, leaving her unselfish and often naïve to the world's complexities.

She is the part of me that I love most…because that lack of knowledge allows her to remain more pure than I would ever be. You won't know pain…if you don't understand it, after all.

Still, a small amount of her memory is retained in me each and every time she is reborn, and gradually…after each and every time she is summoned, Chibi gains more experience in life; the experiences that I have gone through…the feelings that I had hoped would never reach her- not that she would understand any of it.

Alas, maybe it is destiny that she should be as drawn to ChibiOjou-sama…as I have been towards Ojou-sama herself. I fear one of these days…it would be too obvious for the both of us.

-------------

"-suna. ChibiSetsuna!!"

The said chibi turns toward Asuna, a pout forming on her face as she tears her gaze from Konoka Ojou-sama.

"Weh?"

Asuna glances at me, as if questioning Chibi with her tilted eyebrows. I shrug, crossing my arms as I remain standing in the corner of the room.

"ChibiSetsuna, can you help me hang these lights around the top part of the Christmas tree? I'd do it myself, but Ayaka and her team stole the ladder. They're still trying to decorate the ceiling in the hallway."

ChibiSetsuna nods, tiny hands grasping the string of colored light Asuna hands her as she flies upwards and around the tree. Our red-haired friend watches her for a moment, then turns to walk toward me.

"Is something wrong with ChibiSetsuna today?"

I remain looking before me. By the tree in the middle of the classroom, my smaller form suddenly pauses, puffing her cheeks as she watches Konoka Ojou-sama exit the door. Then, with a small sigh, ChibiSetsuna once again began to unwind the lights around various branches.

"-she doesn't seem as energetic as usual."

I lift my chins slightly, indicating for her to look behind, and Asuna twists around, her eyes following my line of sight. Before us, ChibiSetsuna had somehow gotten the lights tied around herself. I can see Chamo snickering on a desk nearby while Negi tries to help untie her. Asuna rushes to their aid, as ChibiSetsuna nearly kicks our sensei while she flails and waggles in attempt to free herself.

The commotion draws a few of our classmates towards the tree, as they watch Negi and Asuna untie the chibi. The tree begins to tilt, though no one seems to notice it. Before I can call out to alert them, however, I can see Ojou-sama approaching the tree.

By instinct, I reach to grab her, just as it falls. As I hold Ojou-sama safe in my arms, the rest of our classmates who were by the tree crawl out from under its branches. Ojou-sama leans her head on my shoulders, whispering a quick thank you to me and breathing a sigh of relief as no one seems to be injured. I blush, against my will.

But for the first time, Ojou-sama seems not to notice my blush, as the sight of ChibiSetsuna dangling on the tree comes into view. Negi uses a spell to stand the tree back up, and a few squeals echo around the room- one of them coming from Ojou-sama herself. A golden circlet ornament had fallen onto my Chibi's head, and with both of her wings extended, ChibiSetsuna resembled a pouting, flailing chibi-angel.

"Kawaiii!!!"

The girls in the room all rush to her, petting and hugging her. Chibi juts out her lower lips at me and frowns, as if silently asking me to save her as I remain helplessly standing outside the circle of screaming girls. After a while, Ojou-sama pushes her way forward, untangling ChibiSetsuna. The crowd begins to disperse, everyone going back to their jobs.

Konoka Ojou-sama rubs her cheeks with ChibiSetsuna as my smaller form whimpers, raising her miniature hands to pull the ornament off. I walk towards them, about to help chibi when the princess holding her tilts her head.

"Ne, ChibiSecchan. You look cute with it on."

Chibi freezes, and for a minute our eyes lock with each other. Konoka Ojou-sama brings out a pout of her own, giving me and Chibi's shirts each a slight tug.

"For me? Pretty please?"

In unison, we bow our heads. We can't deny anything Ojou-sama asks when she says that.

------------

Konoka hurries out of the room once again, telling us that with all of the commotion, she forgot to bring the cookies for everyone. ChibiSetsuna toddles towards me when the princess leaves. The chibi's eyes were round and tearful.

"Setsunaaa…Chibi thinks…Chibi is sick."

With a gentle flap of her wings, she settles herself on my shoulder, nose rubbing against my ponytail as though it were a tissue.

"Chibi's thingie that goes b-bmp has been beating lotslotslots lately when Chibi sees ChibiKono-chan."

I turn my head to look at her, as my smaller form holds up one hand, indicating where her heart is.

"Butbutbut…ChibiKono-chan is not here today…and Chibi feels empty."

She lets out a whimper, and uses my shirt to wipe her downpour of tears. I shake my head. Unable to help myself, I give her a pat in the head.

"Andandand…Chibi feels warm. Very warm, when I see ChibiKono-chan."

She pulls on my right hand, positioning her forehead underneath my fingers.

"Does Chibi have a fever? Or maybe…something is wrong with me, and I can't concentrate."

I smile at her sadly. She is a part of me. Perhaps…it is her fate…to feel what I feel.

Every part of me…all of Setsuna…as long as it remains, would love Konoka after all. It makes sense that the part of me that is ChibiSetsuna would love ChibiKonoka as well.

"I feel the same way when Konoka Ojou-sama is here sometimes, Chibi."

It was something I would never admit to anyone else. No one, that is…but myself.

Her eyes widen, and she reaches to hug the side of my head.

"Then Setsuna is sick too?"

"Yes. Perhaps…we are both stuck by something we cannot fall out of."

_Incurably…in love. With someone who can never be ours._

I ruffle her hair fondly.

"Don't think about it too much, Chibi. It's hard to understand sometimes."

Ojou-sama re-enters the room, setting her sugar cookies on a desk and motioning everyone to come over to get one. Choosing two star-shaped ones, the princess walks towards ChibiSetsuna and me, handing us each a cookie.

"Here, Secchan. ChibiSecchan."

I mutter my thank you and reach to get one, as the chibi on my shoulder darts forward, clinging to the little mistress.

"Konoka-saaaaaan!!!"

Ojou-sama peers at me curiously as she pats the sobbing chibi in her arms.

"ChibiSecchan, what's wrong?"

My smaller form's tears gusher out like rain onto the princess's kimono.

"Setsuna said…Setsuna said that we have an incurable disease!!! Chibi is scared…"

I sweat drop, and blood begins to rise to my face. Konoka Ojou-sama turns toward me with a mixture of worry and amusement on her face.

"It-It's not like that. I-I meant…."

I turn away, cursed blush coloring my cheeks once more.

At the other end of the room, Asuna seems to notice our awkwardness. Marching towards us, she grabs ChibiSetsuna from Ojou-sama's hold, winking at me from behind the princess.

"Here, I'll take care of ChibiSetsuna for you."

Konoka Ojou-sama nods, as Asuna carries the chibi away from us.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Secchan?"

I gasp, taking a few steps back as the little mistress leans closer.

"I…I ah…I…I have t-to go."

I rush outside the room.

------------

"…And as every chibis knows…only good chibis get their wishes granted during Christmas."

ChibiSetsuna tilts her head, hands stopping their motion of rubbing the stream of tears from her eyes.

"Reallyreally?"

Asuna chuckles.

"Of course! You know, crying chibis aren't considered to be very good."

My smaller form freezes, then hastily wipes off the tears.

"Chibi will be a good chibi!"

Closing one eye, the red haired girl raises one arm behind her head.

"Oh I wouldn't know…I hear someone's been crying."

"WEH!!…but Chibi-"

A hand slips into mine and I stiffen, suddenly distracted from chibi's response.

"K-Kono-chan!"

The princess giggles, giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

"You know, Secchan…you're not that different from ChibiSecchan."

"W-What!?"

I stutter, trying to free myself from her hold as I had done a few minutes before…

"You both have your hearts in your eyes. So easily readable."

…_because you are the one reflected in my eyes._

The blush already on my face darkens and I lower my head, until a cry inside the classroom reaches my ears.

"Ehhhhh!?"

ChibiSetsuna zooms past the students in the room in a blur, stopping shortly near the door where I stood with Ojou-sama. I turn from my smaller self to the giggling princess beside me. Konoka grins, raising one hand.

I blink. Her hand was glowing.

"ChibiKono-chaaaaan!!"

A small distance from us, ChibiKonoka is hovering in the air with a blush slightly lighter than mine. Her blush quickly deepens, however, as ChibiSetsuna glomps her.

I can feel Konoka's hand tighten around mine, as we watch the chibis dance in the air. A wide smile was forming on ChibiSetsuna's face, and from the tingle that I can feel stretching my cheeks, I was probably smiling as well.

"T-thank-"

The girl beside me grins, placing one finger on my lips to silence me.

"Merry Christmas, Secchan."

My hand tightens around hers.

"M-Merry Christmas, Kono-chan."

-------------

_It doesn't matter, does it? How much time there is that you would have with someone. ChibiSetsuna has little over a day…maybe more, maybe less._

_I might have a few more years to protect Kono-chan, before I disappear…and she moves on with her life. _

_The world we two live in are not the same. Kono-chan has her friends…her family…her life to live... While my own life is centered around her. It would be too selfish of me to ask her to put everything on hold for me._

_But my love for my special someone remains…and the memory of being with her will forever bring a smile to my face._

_If I can ask for anything this Christmas…_

_It would be to let me be selfish for one day. To ask you to spend time with me this Christmas…_

_To be with you for one day…_

_And that would be all I need to live._

---------------

_Merry Christmas. _

_May all who love be with each other this holiday season. This year…and the next…and the next and the next…_

_Eternity is but a moment. Let us cherish it._

End.

**A/N: **Merry Christmas. Happy New Year. (bows)


End file.
